


Halloween special

by murmeltearding



Series: Amazing Chemistry and Sadness [2]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Multi, Penguins, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmeltearding/pseuds/murmeltearding
Summary: its Halloween and you and Wrench have a talk about the good old times after Wrench takes his son trick or treating





	Halloween special

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place after the epilogue of the new girl in town and probably doesn't make any sense if you haven't read it... so I highly recommend you read that too... (and maybe leave a bunch of kudos and comments *wink wink*)

You had never been a big fan of Halloween or any holiday at all, but especially not of Halloween.  
That hadn’t changed since becoming a mother. Wrench and Acer more than made up for it.  
Each year, Wrench would make a huge happening out of every holiday to make up for the traditions he'd never had as a kid.  
  
Acer was as big of a Halloween nerd as his father and as soon as he had seen the first pumpkin in the garden, he had told you he wanted to dress up as his daddy this year.  
Wrench had loved that idea of course and had promised to make Acer a kid sized version of his mask. His enthusiasm had almost infected you as well… almost. You at least had to admit you were looking forward to a pocket sized Wrench. It would be hella cute if nothing else.  
  
Ace had recently found out he liked to wear dresses. On October 29th he announced at dinner, that he wanted to be a princess for Halloween. You, knowing it would break Wrench’s heart to not have a mini-him to go trick or treating with, tried to talk sense into your son. You were only partly successful though.  
Wrench would bring the mask with him when he picked the little one up. Over the years, his own dress style hadn’t changed much. The biggest change being that he had stopped wearing his own mask once Acer had been born. His favorite color was still black but he wore a lot less studs these days. Acer had puked on his studded vest when he had been a few months old and Wrench had never gotten around to replacing it.  
He also still fit into all of his old ripped jeans, a fact you very much envied him for. Pregnancy had left your hips and ass a lot fuller, a change Wrench enjoyed very much. He never failed to mention it, whenever you wore something a bit more form fitting these days.  
Your relationship to him was still friendly and full of love. On a few occasions you’d even had sex with him, even after your breakup. He knew your body and he knew which buttons to push and you enjoyed each other’s company so you didn’t see anything wrong with that.

[we got a slight change in the costume… you still need to bring the mask tho] you texted Wrench around lunchtime on October 31st.  
Acer was already wearing his pink, frilly princess dress. You had painted his fingernails black per his request. His long curly hair made people mistake him for a girl quite often, but he didn’t mind and neither did you. And if anyone did mind, they could go kiss your ass.  
[alright! ill be there in a few] Wrench quickly texted back.

When Wrench arrived half an hour later, Acer grabbed Harmony by the hand to run out and greet him. You had been working in the garden with her, harvesting pumpkins. She wiped her hands on her worn jeans before letting the little one lead her outside.  
Wrench’s visits were always very much looked forward to by everyone in the house. Bobby and Bear had never met their real father, so Wrench was kinda their only male influence. The twins were already in their costumes. Bobby was dressed as Darth Vader, Bear as Batman. Both costumes had been homemade by their mothers. Raven was their birthmother, but Sequoia had always been their main caregiver since Raven couldn’t be bothered to look after them. She couldn’t be bothered much about anything these days.

You walked outside after the other two when you heard a car door being slammed shut. Acer ran towards his father and jumped up into his arms.  
“Hey you!” Wrench exclaimed, catching the little one mid-jump.  
He shot you a questioning glance over Acer’s shoulder. You saw the miniature sized mask dangling from his arm.  
“He wanted to be a princess as well as his daddy,” you explained, walking towards him.  
“I see…” Wrench said and raised his eyebrow, obviously not seeing it at all. He set his son down and pulled you into a hug, kissing your forehead, before greeting Harmony in the same manner.  
Ace meanwhile took the mask from his father and put it onto his face. You grinned when you saw the display going through the once so familiar initializing process.  
“I brought mine too.” Wrench said and reached for his mask through the open window.  
“I look like daddy!” Acer exclaimed excitedly after looking at himself in the side mirror.  
“Yes you do.” you chuckled. “Let me snap a picture of you!”  
Wrench quickly put on his mask as well and pulled up his hood. Once his mask had finished initializing, the display settled on ^.^, same as Acer.  
Bobby and Bear had come outside as well upon hearing Wrench’s arrival. You motioned for them to stand next to your two most favorite men and took a picture of all of them before they got into the car and drove off.  
“Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined to see Rebel like that.” Harmony said, motioning to the picture on your phone.  
“Yea, me neither…” you murmured whistfully.

 

A few hours later, Wrench and the kids came back. The three boys stumbled over their own words as they excitedly told you about their adventures. Each of them had a huge bag of candy in their hands, their faces covered in chocolate.  
You were alone in the kitchen, your long hair still damp from the shower you had taken earlier. You already wore the oversized cotton shirt that served as your pajamas. In front of you was the crossword puzzle of yesterday’s newspaper. Harmony, Summer and Sequoia had left a while earlier to celebrate Samhain with their coven. Raven was in the grow house where she spent most of her time these days, tending to her weed-crops.  
The lamps from the bottoms of the hanging cabinets bathed the room in a warm, yellowish light and the air smelled of the pumpkin bake you had made. The kids were high on sugar and probably wouldn’t want any of it, but it would still be good tomorrow and you knew Wrench liked it, so you had made it anyways. As almost every year, the pumpkin harvest was immense.  
“Alright, you three! Time for bed… and don’t eat all the candy tonight or you’ll get a tummy ache!” you ordered, once they slowed down with their talking. “And brush your teeth!”  
Despite their liberal upbringing, they were good kids and usually did what they were told.   
Once they left, you sat down at the kitchen table with Wrench. He had taken off his mask and you could still see the faint imprints of the edges. He hadn’t gotten those back when he was wearing it all the time. Interesting.  
“Care for some pumpkin bake and a glass of wine?” you asked, already getting plates and cutlery from the cabinets.  
“With my most favorite woman, always,” Wrench said. He was still as sweet as he used to be and for a second you wondered if he was acting like that with many people. You quickly decided you didn’t want to know though. You couldn’t allow yourself to think of him that way. Experience showed you’d only end up getting hurt again.  
“Do you remember our very first Halloween?” he suddenly asked, pulling you out of your thoughts.  
  
The very first Halloween

You were invited to a party at some dude’s house. He was a friend of a friend of someone or something…  
Wrench wore a ridiculous full body penguin suit. You had refused to dress up. Halloween, like every other major holiday, was just a thing clever businessmen had invented to make more money by selling idiots useless shit.  
But it was as good a reason to get drunk as any.  
There were waaaaay too many people in the small flat and you started thinking of excuses to leave as soon as you arrived. Wrench seemed to enjoy himself though, so you decided to stay for as long as you could manage, for his sake.  
As usual, he was the highlight of the party, making a fool of himself and entertaining people. He could be a social butterfly if he was in the right mood. It was like there were two personalities inside his head.  
“I’m gonna get drunk,” you announced and got up from your spot on the couch next to him. People had gathered around him as soon as he started talking and your spot next to him filled again before you were out of the room.   
Most people wore some kind of costume. Some, like Wrench had gone all out. Some wore weird glasses or hats. You were the only person who wore a plain black dress. You and the hipster in the kitchen… or was he actually dressed as a hobo? Hard to tell these days… Didn’t matter though! You made your way to the bar and got yourself a drink. Gulping it down in one swig, you quickly refilled your glass before searching for a quiet spot to spend the night playing on your phone.  
Deciding for the lesser evil you made yourself comfortable on a lone chair in the kitchen. There were people around but the music wasn’t as loud and the lighting not as bright.  
A few people interrupted your scrolling and tried to start a conversation but you simply shooed them away, wishing Wrench would have allowed you to take your headphones. He knew you didn’t really enjoy social gatherings. Five or less was your preferred amount of people.  
When you had finished your drink, you got up to get some beer from the bathtub. Filling it with ice cubes and putting the beer in there was actually a genius idea.  
On your way back to the kitchen, you passed a penguin. “Hey there, mister light-of-the-party!” you murmured, playfully slapping his ass.  
“Huh?” the penguin said, turning around.  
“Whoa!” you exclaimed. “Sorry! I thought you were a different penguin!”  
“Zere’s anozer penguin here?” the guy asked, looking around. He was as tall as Wrench, but broader through the shoulders and what you could see of his face was lighter in coloring as well.  
“Yea, my boyfriend…”  
“Oh wow… he must haffe awezome taste… both in vomen and in cosdumes too!”  
You chuckled. His accent was quite funny.  
“I’m Günther by ze vay.” he said and held out his flapper to you.  
“Hey, I’m Y/N!” you awkwardly shook his fin. “Where are you from? You talk funny!”  
“I’m from Eurobe… Austria, actually. Not ze one with ze kangaroos…” he joked.  
“Ah! Yea! What’s Hitler doing these days?”  
“He vorks at ein sandwich store I zink.”  
Had he just made a Preacher reference? “Was this a Preacher reference?” you asked.  
Günther nodded.  
The two of you quickly bonded over your similar taste in TV Shows and your mutual love for beer. Günther was just explaining to you, in his funny accent, how European beer was much better than American beer and that he really missed it.  
By the time Wrench was coming to look for you, you had settled down in a corner in the bathroom, next to the beercooler bathtub and talked about your favorite songs with Günther. You were quite drunk and thought for a minute you saw double when Wrench appeared in your field of vision. You leaned half against the wall, half against Günther, with your head resting on his shoulder.  
“That’s MY Penguin there!” you excitedly said to Günther and pointed at the quickly approaching Wrench.  
“You ditched me for another Penguin?” Y.Y showed up on his mask.  
“I thought you were him!” you quickly explained.  
“And she touched mein butt!” Günther added.  
“Don’t tell him that!” you playfully slapped his arm.  
Wrench sat down across from you and put his hand on your knee possessively. You turned a bit and tiredly scooched towards him, putting your head against his chest.  
“Did you have a good time?” he asked, wrapping his arms around you from behind and brushing a few stray hairs from your forehead.  
You said nothing, but nodded and closed your eyes to rest a bit. “You’re so fuzzy and cuddly,” you murmured. “Both of you actually.” You blindly searched for Günther with your leg. When your toes found him, he pulled your feet into his lap and started massaging them through your nylons, casually, while making conversation with Wrench.  
You opened your eyes to look up at Wrench’s face, but he seemed fine with the other guy touching you. Shrugging inwardly, you closed your eyes again and enjoyed. Wrench was gently petting your top half, while Günther took care of your bottom half.  
You felt his fingers glide upwards to your calf. Sitting on the ground, wearing a dress had been a bit awkward earlier, but now you slowly started to enjoy it.  
You opened your eyes to check on Wrench again. He still didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he even started working his fingers from your neck and hair downwards to your cleavage.  
You bent your head to the side a bit to give him a better angle, while at the same time stretching your foot a bit more to get closer to Günther as well. His hands had reached your knee and were shyly moving under the hem of your skirt.  
You weren’t exactly sure why this was happening but being slowly seduced by two penguins on a dirty bathroom floor was one of the more surreal, yet erotic things to ever happen to you.  
Wrench’s calloused fingers slowly moved the strap of your dress and bra off your shoulder. A gasp escaped your lips, when he let his fingers glide into your bra while Günther reached the top edge of your stockings. You thought you heard a little gasp from him as well when he felt your skin instead of the nylons, but by now, you really weren’t sure of anything anymore. You moved closer to Günther, with Wrench following close behind. The guys’ knees were almost touching by now, with you caged in between them. You felt Wrench’s free arm move to touch Günther’s thigh. Was this really just happening?  
Taking a deep breath, you moved your legs, to encompass Günther in between them. You felt Wrench’s erection press against you from behind as he readjusted himself. Günthers hands had reached the very top of your legs and you felt him trace the edge of your panties. Shyly, you placed your hand on his chest but only felt more fuzz under your fingers. Günther reached up with one hand to trace the swell of your breast through the fabric of your dress. His erection pressed against your thigh from below. Fuck, this was really happening. Wrench grasped the pull tab on Günther’s zipper and pulled it down just a little bit to reveal the bare skin of his chest. You traced the small strip of his skin with your finger and pulled the zipper down a little farther. Wrench took your hand with his and shoved it through the opening. A gasp escaped your lips at the sensation. You felt the muscles deep inside you tense around nothing. Fuck, this was hot.  
Wrench pulled down your dress with his other hand, revealing one breast and you moaned softly. Günther’s eyes became greedy at the sight of your exposed flesh. He eagerly grabbed your breast with one hand and pulled you closer with the other to kiss you on the lips.  
“Hey, open the fuck up!” someone knocked on the bathroom door angrily and pushed it open few centimeters, before Wrench could stop him.  
“The fuck you want?!” he snarled.  
“Beer!”  
Günther loosened his hand from you and grabbed a few cans of beer from the bathtub behind him to slide them towards the door.  
“Now fuck off!” Wrench shouted and closed the door again after sliding them out.  
You heard the sound of the key being turned before you felt Wrench sit down behind you again. He kissed your neck and pulled off the second strap of your dress before opening your bra with quick fingers. An impish grin appeared on Günther’s face as he grabbed a half molten ice cube from the bathtub. You licked your lips in anticipation.  
Slowly, he placed the ice on your collarbone and traced it downwards over your skin, leaving a wet trail. Goosebumps popped up on your skin and your nipples hardened. The one that was still covered, clearly showed through the fabric of your dress. Wrench quickly helped you with that though and pulled your dress down to your waist. You shrugged your arms out of the straps and quickly struggled out of the dress completely, throwing it into the corner. This left you between the two guys, in your black cotton panties and thigh highs.  
Lust filled Günther’s eyes. You couldn’t see Wrench’s face, but *.* was showing on the display. The two guys were still mostly dressed but neither seemed to mind. This was all about you and you kinda enjoyed it. No, actually, you enjoyed it a lot!  
Wrench sat down behind you again and pulled your upper body backwards into his lap so you almost lay on the ground.   
The cold tile floor under you made you gasp and Wrench quickly grabbed a towel and placed it under you. He let his hands glide down from your shoulders over your breasts and past your navel, to pull down the waistline of your panties a bit. Günther smirked and grabbed the other side of your panties.  
“Oh fuck,” you whispered, voice shaky, as they pulled them down.  
“Oh fuck,” Günther echoed and licked his lips in anticipation. He traced your hipbone with his finger, downwards to find the very top of your opening. As if on their own, your knees spread, to give him access.  
Wrench traced the inside of your thigh from your knee up.  
“Oh fuck!” you repeated weakly when you felt Günther’s finger enter you. You were slick and wet and desperately needed something inside of you.  
Wrench let his hands glide upwards to stop at your breasts. He bent down from behind you, kissing you upside down, while Günther played around inside of you.  
“I don’t care which of you does it, but someone fuck me!” you breathed when Wrench broke the. Your insides clenched around Günther’s fingers and both of the guys pulled their zippers down at the same time. Wrench got up and stepped out of his costume. He wore boxers and a tight black t-shirt under it.  
Günther stayed on the ground as he slipped out of the sleeves. His upper body was bare and you tried to sit up to touch him.  
He wasn’t particularly muscular or anything, but his chest had a nice overall shape and the little trace of hair that went from his chest all the way down to the navel and below directed your gaze to what lay hidden there.  
Wrench quickly pulled off his shirt as well, revealing his lean, tattooed body, and took Günther’s place, while he struggled out of the costume and his boxers. You bit your bottom lip, upon being presented with two erections at once. What were you gonna do with them? Suddenly you felt nervous. Wrench of course noticed you tense up.  
“You ok?” he murmured.  
You looked at him and felt your heart race in your chest. “Yea, just a bit nervous. I’ve never done this before,” you admitted.  
“Don’t worry…. we can stop at any time,” he said and pulled you up to sitting.  
“No, I want to do this,” you whispered.  
Günther’s dick was quite small. Wrench was about average. You could manage that, you told yourself.  
“Come here,” Wrench said and pulled you back to the floor on top of him.  
You gasped when he entered you. Carefully, you unclasped his mask and pulled it away. You wanted to look him in the eyes while you did this.  
Wrench pulled you closer towards him and you felt Günther settle on top of you. Your heartbeat sped up, as you realized what was about to happen.  
Wrench silently asked your consent once more and you nodded to him before bending down to kiss him.  
You cried out when you felt Günther slip into you as well. There was a fine line between pleasure and pain and you were dancing on that very edge.  
Both of the guys slowly started moving inside of you, making you moan. Wrench’s piercing hit your clit with each of his thrusts and you could already feel pressure build inside of you. At this rate, you wouldn’t take long. When Günther grabbed your breasts from behind, you spasmed and nearly collapsed on top of Wrench. The sensation was almost too much. Almost.  
Both of the guys moaned their pleasure as they too neared their orgasm.  
You felt your muscles clench around them already. “Oh... Fuck, don’t stop. Please don’t stop,” you begged.  
The guys sped up their thrusts, somehow managing to match each other’s rhythm. You wondered for a moment what this must feel like for them, but before you could even finish the thought, you felt someone spasm inside you.   
“Fuck!” Günther exclaimed. He pulled out and you felt him cum on your ass and back. This small motion sent you over the edge and you could feel your own orgasm wash over you. Your eyes fluttered and your arms collapsed.

 

Back in the NOW

“Well… I appreciate you telling the story and all... nice memories, damn… but you do realize that wasn’t actually our first Halloween together, right?”  
“It wasn’t?” he put his fork down and looked at you confused.

“Hells no! On our first Halloween, you made me dress up as the rock from Indiana Jones and then puked all over yourself and left early, while I had to explain to everyone what I was supposed to be and that my Indiana Jones can’t hold his liquor.”  
“Ooooooh…. right!” he said and his eyes got all big, “I’m so sorry…” he chuckled, “How did you even put up with my ass for so long?”  
“Because I know you’re a sweetheart under all that tough, moronic exterior.” You had gotten up to put away the dishes and stopped next to him to tousle his hair lovingly. “And that ass is quite nice to look at too… You want some more wine?” You turned to get the bottle from the fridge and refilled your glass.  
“Sure…” he said, holding out his glass to you. You filled it to the brim and hesitated a second, before motioning for him to follow you to the living room.  
“I’ve been out in the garden all day long… I’m exhausted!” you explained, as you let yourself fall down on the comfy mountain of cushions on the ground. There were a couple of blankets somewhere in the mix and you made yourself comfortable, same as Wrench.  
“You know… I’d have bet you’d make them buy a proper couch when you moved in with them…” Wrench said, placing his glass on the windowsill behind him.  
“Oh believe me, I tried…” you murmured. “But once you get used to it, it’s actually quite comfortable.” You wiggled your ass to rearrange the cushions and settled down.   
Wrench sat down next to you, leaning against the carpeted wall.   
You moved towards him so you could settle your head on his lap.  
“You know what Ace asked me the other day?” you chuckled, looking up at him. “He asked me when he’d get his first tattoo.”  
Wrench laughed. “What did you tell him?”  
“I told him they’d start appearing when he did all his chores.”  
You talked for a while longer and sometime later, you must have fallen asleep.

 ***  
When the first sunrays woke you the next morning, Wrench was wrapped around you from behind and someone had placed a blanket over the two of you. You stretched a bit before snuggling up to him once more. His body next to yours, all warm and sleepy, still felt familiar. You hadn’t slept this well in a while but you knew Acer couldn’t see you like that.  
“Wrench?” you whispered, half turning towards him.  
Wrench made a few incomprehensible noises and pulled you closer, not even opening his eyes.  
“Wrench!” you repeated, a bit louder this time, “we fell asleep! You have to leave! Ace can’t see us like that.”  
“Why?” he mumbled and snuggled his face into the crook of your neck. You felt his arm glide down your body and squeezed your ass. For a moment you let yourself enjoy his touch, but you knew you had to hurry. Acer was a notorious early riser. He’d come downstairs soon.  
“I don’t wanna get his hopes up,” you said and pulled his hand away.  
That roused him and he actually opened his eyes this time. He groaned, took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. “How late is it?” he slowly got up on his elbows, blinking at you sleepily.  
“Early… but Ace will be up soon…” You got to your feet laboriously, wrapping the blanket around yourself.  
“Colddddddd!” Wrench whined and tried to steal the blanket back from you.  
“Sorry… but you really have to get up!”  
He rolled his eyes and sighed. “Can I at least get some coffee?”  
“Yea, but you’ll have to drink it in the car… come on!” You tried pulling him up by his arm.  
“Fuck I hate this! Why can’t I just stay?” he ranted.  
“You should maybe have thought about that, before giving me fucking chlamydia!” you hissed, getting annoyed by his antics.  
“I told you I was sorry about that!” he said, finally getting to his feet.  
“Yea, and I told you to use condoms when you fuck strangers!”  
He rolled his eyes. “We’ve had this fight a million times! I’m too tired for this shit. Forget about the coffee… I’m out.” He rushed past you without giving you another glance. Well, that had escalated quickly.  
“Don’t forget you promised Ace you’ll take him to the funfair next week!” you shouted after him, but he had already slammed the door shut.


End file.
